ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts - Zootopia
Zootopia (known as Zootropolis in other nations) is an imagining world that will appears in the Kingdom Hearts series where it was been based on the 2016 computer-animated film ''Zootopia''. Settings and areas TBA Location *Bunnyburrow *Tundratown *Little Rodentia *Rainforest District *Savanna Central Plot Sora, Donald and Goofy were entered an town of Bunnyburrow, their were greet an female rabbit named Judy Hopps that she was going to Zootopia Police Department as an police officer but she was kinda lost so Sora can help her to get the train station where the family is waiting for her. When their were get to the train station it happen that the Heartless is on the attack at Sora and friends, after the battle Judy never known who are those so Sora explains to her about the Heartless and even the Nobodies so Judy understands, their were arrived to the station that she say goodbye to her family and give an thanks to them but Judy knows that she can need some help for an journey without getting hurted Sora and his friends agreed and their were been boarded on the train going to the Savanna Central. After almost to Savanna Central, Sora tells Judy of why that she can be an police officer so she tells them about long years ago that all animals like predator and prey is hurting all the time then later of it all the predator and prey is lived an harmony, when Judy was young she saved an good friend Dawn Bellwether where her tickets is been stolen by an fox Gideon Grey so Judy is told him to give it back to her but Gideon hurt at Judy's face is to remember the mark, luckily Judy got the tickets and give it back to Dawn. Sora is feel sorry for Judy of her backstory so he and friends can help her out. Their are arrived to Savanna Central where there are many of people and shops in the city until their were get to Zootopia Police Department then Sora, Judy and friends are greeting to Officer Benjamin Clawhauser that he can take them to the room with Chief Bogo can give them for an new mission in the city but only in parking duty later during their shifts their were meet an con artist red fox Nick Wilde and his fennec fox partner Finnick is need an help for buying an giant red popsicle for 200 munnys, Nick say thanks to Sora and Judy and leaves. In the next day, Sora, Judy and friends is back on the parking duty until Duke Weaselton is stealing the Fru Fru's flowers so Sora and Judy is chase after him around the city, after finally capture him their were give the flowers back to Fru Fru. At the Police Department Bogo is angered at them for reprimanded and almost nearly fired until Mrs. Otterton, an otter, arrives pleading Sora and Judy for help to locate her missing husband – which one of many animals recently missing in Zootopia. To Bogo’s dismay, Hopps, Sora and his friends volunteers and agrees to resign if their cannot solve the case within 48 hours. Sora notice that he sees Kick in the last known photo of Otterton and their were tracks him down, asking him into to assisting her with the investigation by recording his confession to tax evasion. After acquiring Mr. Otterton’s license plate number, Sora, Judy and Nick track the vehicle but until then Pete is searching an unknown object until Pete is notice that Sora is here and start on the attack. Later from the battle Pete runs away and he will return when Judy, Nick and Sora found an vehicle to Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew crime boss. When all of them are nearly iced, Mr. Big's daughter Fru Fru intervenes identifying Sora and Judy as the one who saved her flowers. Mr. Big informs the pair that Otterton had gone savage and attacked his chauffeur Manchas, their were locate Manchas, who mentions “night howlers” were responsible for attacking him before he goes savage and chases the pair out of his home. When Bogo and his reinforcements arrive, Manchas disappears. Bogo demands Judy resign, but Sora and Nick takes a stand insisting they have 10 more hours to solve the case. As the heroes leaves, Judy learns from Nick that he was bullied by prey animals as a pup and became a criminal, believing he would be stereotyped as one no matter what due to being a fox, so Sora and Judy can forgive Nick of his backstory so Nick is joined the team. Nick realizes that the city’s traffic camera system may have captured Manchas’s disappearance, and their were consults Assistant Mayor Bellwether. They identify the captors as wolves, hence “night howlers”. Sora, Hopps and Nick locate Mr. Otterton and the missing mammals at Cliffside Asylum. All are predators and have gone savage like Manchas. Until then all 100 Heartless and Nobodies are start the attack, later their were discover Mayor Lionheart consulting with Dr. Madge Honey Badger about the predators' condition. Their were escape with the evidence and the police swarm the area, arresting Lionheart and Dr. Honey Badger. Having developed a friendship with Nick throughout the case, Judy requests that he joins the Zootopia Police Department and become Judy, Sora and his friends partner, which Nick happily considers. However, during a press conference, Judy mentions that the savage animals are predators and argues they have gone back to their “natural state.” Nick is hurt and angrily walks out on her offer. Fear and discrimination against predators spread across Zootopia, and a guilt-ridden Sora and Judy resigns. During this time, pop singer Gazelle holds a peaceful protest and publicly asks for the harmonious Zootopia she loves to be restored. Back in Bunnyburrow, Judy and Sora is learns from her former bully Gideon Grey that the "night howler" are flowers that have a severe psychotropic effect on mammals. Sora and Judy returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Nick. They locate Weaselton and catch him. With help from Mr. Big, Judy learns that Weaselton has been collecting night howlers for a secret laboratory. The pair discover the lab and find sheep scientists creating a night howler serum which has been injected into predators via dart guns. Sora, Judy and Nick race to the ZPD with the evidence, but Pete with the Heartless pursue them. Just short of the ZPD, the pair encounters Bellwether and Pete, who tries to take the evidence. Realizing Bellwether is the mastermind of a species-supremacist conspiracy, Sora with his friends, Judy and Nick try to flee, but Bellwether shoots a dart at Nick and calls the ZPD for help. Nick becomes savage and corners the heroes and Judy, but it turns out their were acting and had swapped out Bellwether’s darts for blueberries. With Bellwether’s confession recorded on Judy’s carrot pen, the heroes have enough evidence to unravel the conspiracy. Bellwether and her accomplices along with Pete are arrested for their crimes. When informed and interviewed on the matter, Lionheart explains that he had no knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but fully confesses his crime of illegally imprisoning the savaged predators during his confidential mission by stating that it was done for the "right reasons." Later, Judy is reinstated into the ZPD. The savage mammals are cured by an antidote. Inspired by Judy's faith in him, Nick joins the ZPD as the first fox police officer and Judy and Sora's new partner then Sora, Donald and Goofy are become as the officers in Zootopia. During the credits, all of Zootopia enjoy a performance by Gazelle while Bellwether and Pete angrily watches the live streaming from prison. is in under conduction Characters *Officer Judy Hopps *Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde *Chief Bogo *Officer Benjamin Clawhauser *Leodore Lionheart *Mrs. Otterton *Mr. Otterton *Bonnie and Stu Hopps *Flash *Finnick *Gideon Grey *Mr. Manchas *Gazelle *Dr. Honey Badger *Mr. Big *Fru Fru *Duke Weaselton *Dawn Bellwether Enemies Heartless *Shadow *Solider *Air Solider *Large Body *Red Nocturne *Blue Rhapsody *Yellow Opera *Silver Rock *Assault Rider Nobodies *Dusk *Creeper *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai Boss battle themes *Duke Weaselton: Shrouding Dark Cloud *Heartless and Pete: Rowdy Rumble *Infected Mr. Manchas: Vim and Vigor *100 Heartless and 100 Nobodies: Dance to the Death *Dawn Bellwether and Pete: The Encounter Transcript Gallery Trivia *Sora's appearance in Zootopia world is Lion like in the Pride Lands, with his clothes. **Both Donald Duck and Goofy can stay their original appearance Category:Zootopia Category:Kingdom Hearts